


Better then the rest

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, sex without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason and Artemis celebrate their one year anniversary





	Better then the rest

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s another Jaytemis fic. I decided to do a smut fic cause I enjoy them

“Do you know what today is?” Artemis asked 

Jason nodded. “Sure... what is today?”

“If you seriously forgot I’m breaking up with you.” She said

“C’mon Ar, I didn’t forget. I know what today is.” Jason sat up from his place on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Today is special, right?” He asked, watching her closely, trying to see her reaction.

She sighed. “Don’t play games with me. I’m not in the mood.” Was her only reply. Jason laughed. He had admit she was adorable when she got frustrated. 

“I know exactly what today is baby. Did you really think I would forget?” Jason with a smile. Today was their one year anniversary. They had been officially dating for one year and it was the longest relationship either one of them had ever been in.

“I have special plans for tonight.” Jason winked. 

Artemis couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure you do but just know that tonight it’s my turn.” She said in a sultry voice.

“Your turn?” 

“Yes.” She replied. “I’m in control tonight.”

“Sounds good to me. Wanna give me a sneak peak?” Jason said with a smirk. 

“I’m sure you would love that.” She replied. 

“Damn right.” Jason said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Jason was delighted when she pulled him closer to her. As their kiss became more heated, she opened her mouth to let him slip his tongue in. He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face and deepened the kiss even more. She let out a moan and then pulled away. She then got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for a shower. He watched her walk away feeling a bit down that she didn’t give him just a little more. 

As she entered the large bathroom, she let her hair down from it ponytail and began to remove her green and white robe. Jason had gotten it for her simply because he thought she looked amazing in green. He thought she looked amazing in any color. 

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and hug her from behind. She smiled as he kissed her neck. “I thought you were going to give me a sneak peak.” He said with a pout. She laughed as he looked absolutely adorable and sexy. 

“If you want one then you’ll get one but don’t except it to be anything more then that.” She replied with a grin. She then turned to face him and their lips met once again in a heated passionate kiss.  
She then began undoing the string on his sweatpants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She dropped to her knees and began messaging his length. 

Jason couldn’t help but give a small moan of pleasure. The pleasure he felt when he was with her and the things she did to him was something no other woman had ever done to him before. Never had he felt such passion, lust and most of all love. Others have tried their best to please him and they did a good job but no one could compare to the woman before him. 

Artemis was magnificent. She never failed to make him go weak in the knees and loose his breath. She was one of a kind and she was his and he couldn’t be more proud. 

He closed his eyes when he felt her mouth around his cock. She was too good. He grabbed at the vanity, trying to not grab her hair as knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. She ran her slender hand up his thigh and gave his balls a squeeze. Her other hand was wrapped around his cock while she gently and slowly sucked on it. 

“Oh my god babe, you have no idea how amazing you are.” He said, trying to keep his breathing under control. Within seconds Jason felt like he was going to loose it.

“Yes Princess, just like that.” At that, she toke him deeper. She gaged a little but she had pretty good reflexes in that area. Jason couldn’t stop himself and buried his fingers in her hair, using both hands. She looked up at him and he said something under his breath that sounded like don’t stop baby.

She suddenly pulled away and stood up, moving to the sink to wash her mouth out. Jason let out a frustrated groan.

“That’s not fair. I was almost there.” He whined 

She looked at him in the mirror and smiled. “You asked for a sneak peak. I gave you one. You’ll get the whole show tonight.” 

Jason sighed and watched her turn on the shower. He got an idea and smirked. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Fine but then you won’t get your present tonight.” Artemis said.

Jason pouted and turned to leave the bathroom. Now he needed a cold shower for sure.

Later that night 

Supper had been great. By the time they had gotten back to their apartment, they were all over each other. They had both had a little to drink but weren’t really drunk. Jason barley had closed the front door when Artemis began ripping off his shirt. When she had it off, she began working on his pants. He stoped at the sofa and pulled her down with him. Their lips met and their tongues darted in and out of each other’s mouths. They moaned in pleasure and their hands roamed each other’s body. 

“Lay down,” Jason instructed. 

“I told you it’s my turn to be in control. Remember?” Artemis said 

“Yeah but you can’t always be in control. I love seeing you loose control.” Jason said, pulling down the top part of her dress. She undid her bra and he began fiddling with her breasts. Artemis couldn’t stop from moaning in delight at his touch. 

He kissed her neck while reaching up under her short dress and tugged on her panties. She lifted herself up a bit to let him take them off and soon his fingers were inside her. She melted into his touch as she always did. She was already wet. He thrust his fingers in and out of her while kissing her neck and shoulder. 

She suddenly felt him replace his fingers with his tongue and she arched her back, letting out a cry of pleasure. “Jason, Yes.” She ran her hand through his hair while he kept his eyes on her. He spread her folds and flicked his tongue over her swollen clit. Jason was so good with his mouth and Artemis was panting and moaning. She had always been loud during sex and Jason couldn’t complain. He loved it. 

It was only a matter of time before she would cum and oh man did she need to cum. Just as she was about to explode, he pulled away. 

“Are you kidding me?” Artemis said, panting. Jason just laughed. 

“Not fun is it?” He said as she began tugging his boxers down, letting his erection free. She started to stroke it. 

“My turn.” She said, pulling him down to sit beside her on the leather couch. She then moved to climb on top of him and straddled him. She kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. His hands ran through her long hair. He just couldn’t not touch her. She was too irresistible.

She toke his cock in her hand and positioned him at her entrance. When she lowered herself onto him, they both gasped as the feeling of pure bliss. He filled her up perfectly. She started moving up and down on him and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling she was giving him. He had both hands on her hips and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Harder princess,” Jason breathed. 

He knew she loved being called princess while making love. She started moving faster, much to his delight. It was all he could do to not thrust up into her but within seconds that’s exactly what he did. It wasn’t long before she shuddered as her orgasm approached her. She could hardly scream his name as she came hard on him. He tried to hold back but he came as well with a loud and raspy grunt.

As they came down from their orgasms, she rested her forehead against his.

“Let’s move to the bedroom.” Jason said

The couple soon found themselves in bed as Jason toke his lover into his arms and once again kissed her until she was almost breathless. She leant back onto her elbows never breaking eyes contact with him as he spread her legs apart.

He then began thrusting into her and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming his name. She needed him more and more.  
Jason growled into her ear and it made her pussy clench. She whimpered with pure pleasure as he thrust into her over and over again. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. 

Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her. By now she was so lost in him that she could barley speak, although she tried. The effect he had on her was amazing. Suddenly a second orgasm toke over her body and it was even more intense then before. She could only whimper as her pussy clenched around his rock hard cock. 

With a few more thrusts, Jason groaned loudly as he filled her with his cum. He collapsed on top of her, breathing loudly. They lay there for several minutes, enjoying being so close. 

“That was amazing.” Jason finally spoke

Artemis smiled. “Yes it was.”

Jason kisses her nose and brushed away her bangs from her face. “No one could ever make me feel the way you do.” He said 

“Of course not.” She replied happily. “I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

“Damn right.” Jason agreed. He didn’t know what he would do without her. She truly was better then any other woman he’s ever been with. Not that he had many relationships. Artemis was the only woman who could fill him with such passion, bring him back from the darkest thoughts and memories and make him feel he was home. She was his home. Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did


End file.
